Frequently, it is desired to transfer liquid from one location to another without contaminating or otherwise varying the composition of the transferred liquid. Thus, for example, a standard and widely used medical procedure is to test patient's urine samples. One method for doing so is through utilization of the so-called "mid-stream catch" technique. With this method, the process of urination is interrupted so that urine may be caught in a paper cup, from which it is poured into a centrifuge tube or other vessel for subsequent testing. The sample is taken part way through the urination process rather than at the beginning to best assure that the sample is as nearly as possible representative in chemical composition, i.e., does not contain a distorting concentration of sediments, etc. Obviously, procedures like the `mid-stream` are messy, and frequently introduce contaminants into the sample, from the cup, the sampler's hands, or other sources. Conversely, frequently it is desired to administer dosages of materials in predeterminded amounts. For example, it may be desired to administer liquids, such as saline solutions, or powders, such as anti-biotic powders which may be aerated and air-borne. Previous techniques and apparatus have, for the most part, been premised on the transfer of the desired substance from its container into a syringe or other pump as a pre-requisite to actually administering it. Such techniques and apparatus risk contamination and/or loss of the substance during the course of handling, and also enhance the possibility of there being an error made as to the dosage. These and other objectionable effects in this and related fields have long caused persons skilled in the cognizant arts to seek improved structures and methods for achieving improved desired results.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide inexpensive, effective, and reliable means for transporting fluids and fluidizable material from one location to another.
Another object of this invention is to provide such means which will minimize or eliminate the introduction of aberrating materials.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide means for achieving the foregoing objectives in disposable form.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for achieving the foregoing objectives and to provide means for moving desired volumes of materials without materially varying their composition.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for achieving the foregoing objectives in a manner which is more nearly consistent with normal procedures and apparatus and requires fewer modifications thereof.